


Boyfriend

by shipfiction



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Justin, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Quickie, Rough Sex, Top!Zayn, i hope you weren't expecting a better title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Justin are in the same place at the same time, and Justin is feeling a bit nervous before a show. Zayn helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

The moment the dressing room door closes, Zayn’s body is attatched to Justin’s. Justin leans his head forward and presses his lips against Zayn’s just as Zayn’s arms come to wrap around Justin’s waist, and as Justin’s arms wrap around Zayn’s neck. Zayn sucks Justin’s bottom lip into his mouth as he presses his fingertips into Justin’s hips, making the other boy press his body even closer to his lover’s. A moment later, Zayn reluctantly pulls away.

“How long do we have?” Zayn asks, leaning his forehead against Justin’s, the pair swaying slightly in place. 

“10 minutes, maybe.” Justin whispers, taking a deep shaky breath before he detaches himself completely from the other male’s body to undress himself, his eyes locked on Zayn’s as he moves quickly. Zayn notices how urgent Justin’s movements are, and he realizes just how nervous Justin actually is. Zayn wishes more people got to see this Justin, the Justin that’s slightly awkward and a bit of an introvert. This Justin, the Justin that has a naturally nervous smile and innocent brown eyes. Zayn snaps himself out of his thoughts before he makes work of removing his clothing, doing so until he’s just as naked as the beautiful boy standing a few feet away from him. 

Justin’s eyes doesn’t leave Zayn’s as he walks backwards, farther into his dressing room, until the backs of his knees hit the seat of the complimentary couch. Zayn follows, placing his hands gently on Justin’s hips once more before lowering him down onto the couch, knowing that he needs to be gentle and soft for Justin, just until he’s comfortable. Justin spreads his legs so Zayn can lie in between them, and he wraps them around Zayn’s waist once the older boy has settled. Zayn makes work of kissing Justin’s shoulders, neck, collarbones, mouth, until he’s calm. Once Justin’s finally stopped shaking, Zayn leans over the side of the couch so he can get to the pocket of his pants for some lube.

“You don’t have to open me up, I’ve already done it for you.” Justin mumbles, looking up at Zayn with an amazing amount of trust, trust and love. Zayn can only manage to smile at Justin once he’s finally got his hands on the small packet of lube he’d found in his hotel room. It’s very rare that both One Direction and Justin Bieber are in the same place at the same time, so the two boys figured that they’d make the most of it. Zayn uses his teeth to rip open the tiny package, leaning his head down to kiss Justin, to calm him, as he coats his hand with the cold slick substance so he can get his cock as wet as possible for Justin. Justin waits patiently, his fingers in Zayn’s hair, his nose pressed against the other boy’s cheek. 

“You okay?” Zayn asks as he lines himself up with Justin’s entrance, making sure to pause and look down at the other boy before he actually pushes in. 

“I’m fine, please, just do it, Zayn, just fuck me, I need you to fuck me,” Justin says, though it comes out as more of a whine. Zayn thrusts his hips forward slowly, because he knows he’s quite big when it comes to Justin. “Fuck!” Justin swears, throwing his head back and arching his back as Zayn pushes himself in deeper and deeper until he’s completely buried inside of the younger boy. Zayn raises himself up and off of the other boy before gripping his hips harder, waiting for the okay to move. It takes a few moments, but Justin finally nods his head and rocks his hips forward to meet Zayn’s. “Hard, fuck me hard, please,” Justin begs as Zayn begins to thrust his hips back and forth, hard, fast, just like Justin asked. Justin becomes a screaming, swearing, filthy mess beneath Zayn, writhing and arching his back for the other boy.

“You’re always so beautiful when you get fucked by a big cock, so pretty. Look at you, you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Zayn whispers, fucking Justin even harder, looking down at Justin’s neglected dick resting between their bodies, thick and hard, a pool of pre-come resting on the shiny red tip. Justin whines, lifting one of his hands so he can tangle it in his own hair and pull. Justin grips the couch with the other hand as Zayn manages to fuck Justin harder, pounding into Justin’s prostate with every single thrust. 

“Zayn! I’m going to fucking come, you’re going to make me fucking come!” Justin warns before he tenses up completely and comes over his own chest, his cock completely untouched. Zayn’s eyes are on Justin’s face, though, watching as his mouth drops open and his eyes shut tight, a growl ripping itself out of his throat as his orgasm tears through his body, lighting his senses on fire. Zayn begins to chase his own orgasm, fucking into Justin’s body sloppily, but still rough, before he pulls out completely and comes over Justin’s chest, mixing his spunk with his lover’s. When he’s done, he leans down and presses his lips to Justin’s red and bitten ones, and the pair lazily kiss, leaving fingerprints as temporary tattoos until there’s a knock on the door and a shout telling Justin that he’s due on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/52271126250/title-boyfriend-read-on-ao3-pairing) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
